Technical Field
The present invention relates to information provision devices that provide information on power consumption and the location of a charging facility along the route when driving a vehicle including an electric motor as a driving source to a destination.
Related Art
Conventionally available techniques of this type include a technique described in Patent Literature 1, for example.
This conventional technique is configured to search for a traveling route to the destination and predict power consumption when a vehicle travels along the traveling route on the basis of the total length of the searched traveling route and predetermined power consumption per unit distance (hereinafter called theoretical performance of a vehicle). The conventional technique is then configured to, when the power consumption predicted is larger than the amount of electricity stored in the battery for traveling, provide information on the location of a charging facility where the battery for traveling can be charged as well as the traveling route.